


Dedication

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Harold meet for breakfast.</p><p>(Set after 4x02, in which John 'lured' Finch out before standing him up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

An unfamiliar address, followed by _Meet me for breakfast_.

 

 _Another number?_ Finch text back, sceptical after last time.

 

_No, really. Need to see you._

 

To his relief, Reese showed up moments after the food arrived, that Finch had ordered for them both. John looked worn out, but resigned. His expression brightened a little as he sat down opposite him.

 

"Long night?" Harold asked, noting the dark circles under Reese's - Riley's - eyes.

 

John nodded, tucking into his plate of eggs immediately. It seemed he hadn't eaten for some time either.

 

"Was there something you needed to talk about?"

 

John breathed out heavily, grimacing. He touched his cheek and temple with thumb and forefinger, shielding the side of his face from the rest of the diner.

 

"I don't know if I can do this, Harold. Sitting at her desk, taking her place...it's not right."

 

Harold's heart ached. "Who else could sit at her desk? You knew her better than almost anyone. Do our friend proud, John."

 

Reese visibly choked back tears and discreetly rested his hand on Harold's knee under the table, seeking comfort. Harold put down his fork and interlaced John's fingers with his own.

 

Eventually, John said "I will."


End file.
